Bound
by ariathal2410
Summary: After a drunken bout, Allen wakes up with a stranger in his bed and a very interesting situation on his hands. How the hell was he going to sort this out? No pun intended… AU, Poker Pair, Demon! Noah, side Kanda x Alma


_**Warnings:**_ Might be OOC, yaoi, demons n stuff, bit a drama

 **AN:** Allen's around 19 in this. Found a prompt on Pinterest (written in AN at the end cos spoilers), and thought of this. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man or it's characters

* * *

Allen woke up to a throbbing in his skull and a weight on his chest. He groaned loudly, regretting the sound immediately after. He pries open an eye, only to shut it again with a wince. Had sunlight always been that bright? He tried to shift, but was met with resistance when the body on top of him snuggled closer. He sighed, searching his memories for some hint of what happened. All he could come up with was a name. Tyki. He imagined that must be his unwitting partner. He sighed again, lifting his hand and raising it to block out some of the light, slightly annoyed by the unfamiliar weight on his bicep. He ignored it for the moment and opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the light quicker. He looked over his surroundings, and promptly froze. His heartbeat accelerated as his brain tried to process what his eyes were seeing. There was a man lying on his stomach. Not unusual, Allen was bi. What _was_ unusual were the two large horns nestled on top of his head, and the tail languidly thumping against the bed.

A glint of light from his hand briefly attracted his attention. He glanced at his hand, hesitant to take his attention away from the _demon_ currently sleeping on his stomach. There was a ring… on his finger… on his _ring_ finger… _there was a wedding ring on his finger!_ Allen _gaped_. And was once again distracted by the unfamiliar weight wrapped around his bicep. He tore his eyes away from the ring long enough to spot a bracelet wrapped around his arm, and a matching one on the demon draped across his stomach. _Shit_. He immediately jabbed the man harshly. The demon made a startled noise, head snapping up and groggily staring at Allen in question.

"I was drunk, I don't remember, _what the hell happened_?" He growled. A frown marred the demon's face for a moment, almost looking suspiciously like a pout.

"Married…" Was the sleepy reply as the demon's head lolled back down and his eyes drooped. Allen could face-palm. Or scream. He wasn't sure which was more appropriate in this situation. He was saved from making the decision when a loud knocking sounded from his door. He scowled in irritation, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. Just after eleven. Allen jabbed the demon again. The man made a whining sound and tried to snuggle closer. Allen scowled harder, grabbing one of his horns and _yanking_. The man _purred_ , rolling over and opening a single eye to stare at the teen heatedly. Allen only had a moment to ponder the meaning behind it (and studiously ignore how very _naked_ the man was) before the knocking sounded even louder than before.

"Give me a minute!" He yelled, wincing at the throbbing reminder that he was hungover. He quickly threw some clothes on, ignoring the searing gaze on his back and jogged into his living room.

"What?" He snapped as he wrenched the door open, only to blink in surprise at the two people standing outside his door. One was a fairly petite girl with bright pinkish-red hair and a nasty scowl on her face, the other was a tall, slightly nervous looking blonde man wearing what looked to be a beret. Both were wearing the uniform of the Black Order, the largest demon tracking and hunting organisation in the world.

Demons had made themselves known decades ago. Humans hadn't taken it well, but they had made it work. Now, there was a plethora of demons around, but not all of them were friendly. It was the Black Order's job to keep an eye on the demons who entered the human world and hunt any that were deemed dangerous. A nervous discomfort settled into Allen's stomach as he thought about the demon currently lying in his bed.

"Umm. My name is Bak Chan, and this is my associate, Fou. We were alerted that you might be in danger, and came to investigate your… uh, _health_." The blonde man stated, peering into the apartment behind the teen. Allen frowned, staring the man down. Bak gave him an uncomfortable smile and continued talking.

"We were informed that you had an altercation with a demon, and then disappeared with them. We were asked to investigate." He explained, giving Allen a once over and nodding happily.

"You don't seem to be hurt." He said, and Allen let himself relax slightly at the clear relief in the man's voice.

"Oi, Baka Bak… The kid's fine, right? Can we go now?" Fou groused, looking bored and irritated.

"Fou…" Was the exasperated reply. The man shook his head and turned back to Allen.

"Since you seem fine, there isn't any reason for us to stay unless you have any concerns…?" The man left it as an open question, leaving Allen to decide. The teen didn't _think_ the man in his bedroom was dangerous, so he merely shook his head. Bak nodded and handed Allen a card.

"If you have any future questions or concerns, don't hesitate to contact us. Also, you should probably turn your phone on, and contact any concerned parties." Bak advised, before leaving. Allen closed the door with a frown. Where _was_ his phone? He trudged back to his room, glancing at the once-again-snoozing demon before searching for his phone. He finally found it on the floor in the corner of the room. Weird… The teen bit his lip in slight aggravation. _God_ , he was sore. Allen moved back over to the bed and sat down with his legs outstretched in front of him. And jolted when the demon beside him immediately rolled on top of his legs, giving him a sleepy smile (that was totally _not_ sexy). The teen shook his head and quickly turned his phone on, why it had been off in the first place was a mystery. He blinked and eyed the demon, who was still giving him a sleepy grin, and waved the phone.

"Loud, annoying…" Was all the answer he received. Allen rolled his eyes and glanced down at the screen, eyes widening in surprise when he saw all the messages and missed calls. Lavi, Lenalee, _whoa_ , even Kanda… Allen bit his lip. What was going on? He briefly scrolled through the messages. Where was he, was he okay, Lavi was calling the cops… His eye twitched. What the hell? He pressed the required numbers and held the phone to his ear. It didn't take long to pick up.

"Allen! –"

"Why did you call the cops, Lavi?" Allen growled irritably. He knew the man was worried, but still.

"What was I supposed to do?! You punched a _demon_ in the face and then disappeared with him, _and_ you weren't answering your phone! I thought you were dead…" There was such stress in the last sentence that Allen couldn't help but feel guilty. What in the seven hells had happened last night? No pun intended. Although… He shook his head and instantly winced at the throbbing the action had caused.

"Are you okay?" The red-head eventually asked. Allen sighed.

"More or less…" He muttered, eyeing the demon still lying on his legs.

"What does that mean…?" He could practically _hear_ the frown in the man's voice.

"I'm alive, uninjured and otherwise intact." The teen replied, flicking the demon on the nose when he tried to bury his face _far_ too close to Allen's privates for his liking. He heard a relieved sigh and couldn't help the small smile.

"So what's the less? God, _please_ tell me you didn't make a contract!" Was near shrieked into the poor teen's ear, panic clear in the man's voice. Allen almost flinched. How was he supposed to answer that? Technically yes, but at the same time no? This wasn't exactly the kind of conversation to have over the phone…

"In a way…" He replied vaguely, wincing at the strangled sound that came over the phone.

"Look, can we talk about this in person? I'd rather not have this conversation over the phone." Allen asked before the other man could form a proper response. There was silence for a few moments after that, before he heard a sigh.

"Yeah… It's almost midday, so why don't you come over to my place and I'll start cooking. Lunch for four?" Mmm, lunch sounded fantastic. A pause. The teen once again glanced down at the demon practically sleeping in his lap. Allen bit his lip, then sighed.

"Better make that five…" He muttered hesitantly. He took the happy purr from Tyki as an indication that he made the right decision.

* * *

"You got _married_?!" The red-head's shriek was expected, but none the less completely unwelcome. Allen barely contained the wince as the volume caused his head to throb. He heard Tyki growl lowly next to him (the demon hadn't left his side, as Allen had predicted he wouldn't), and the warning was clear. Lavi bristled and glared, clearly angry at being threatened. Tyki shifted closer to Allen protectively and the teen once again sighed. This wasn't going to end well… Allen eyed the demon next to him. They hadn't spent much time together (the walk to Lavi's wasn't _that_ long), but so far the man hadn't done anything to really deserve any distrust. He was playful and teasing, and genuinely seemed to enjoy spending time with Allen. But that didn't mean this situation was okay. Tyki was a stranger, right? Allen didn't know what to think. The teen shook his head and tried to tune into Lavi's rant. Judging by the frustrated look on the red-head's face, he was unsuccessful.

"Guys!" Lavi shouted, motioning for their other two friends to help. Lenalee was frowning, looking deeply concerned. Kanda was frowning too, but he wouldn't speak. _Couldn't_ speak. He may not have married a demon, but he was sure as hell _dating_ one. Not that either of the others knew that. Allen was the only one privy to that particular tidbit of information (and only because he had gotten caught in the crossfire). Allen huffed.

" _Look_. I know this situation isn't ideal –" Cue disagreeing noise from Tyki.

"– but it's not the end of the world, okay?" Allen reasoned. Lavi frowned.

"Allen you don't know how serious this is. Demon marriage is different…" The seriousness in his tone was undeniable, but Allen couldn't help but sigh. He knew quite a bit about demon marriage actually, having gone over the pros and cons with Kanda once. He knew the man was heavily considering it too. He loved Alma after all.

"I know, Lavi. Demons marry forever, it's not something that you can just break." He replied wearily, he really didn't want to fight with his friend.

"You could kill him…" Lavi grumbled. Allen choked.

"I'm not _killing_ him, Lavi. He's done _nothing_ to deserve it." He pressed when he saw Lavi about to protest. The man scowled.

"He's a demon…" He muttered derisively. Allen frowned heavily. He knew that not all demons were evil. On the contrary, Alma was rather adorable. When he wasn't trying to kill people out of heartbreak, anyway… Tyki had done nothing to deserve that kind of derision. But that was beside the point.

"Look, I'll talk to Cross, see if he has a spell or something that can help, alright?" Allen reasoned, seeing Tyki frown in the corner of his eye. Interesting… Lavi was frowning too, but he was also nodding. Good. Now they could move on to other things.

"So what actually happened last night? I don't really remember anything…" The teen asked the room. Lenalee smiled a little at this, while Lavi snorted and Kanda just shrugged.

"He was threatening us." Lavi said with a glare at Tyki, who rolled his eyes.

"I was just playing around. Humans are so easy to scare, and it's fun watching you get all riled up. Especially you." He shoulder-bumps Allen here, grinning mischievously.

"I think you were a bit tipsy at that point, because you just stared at me for a moment. Then you punched me. After that I introduced you to my friends and we played Poker. You beat me _easily_. We talked and drank, played more poker. You're very feisty." He spoke with a sparkle in his eye and a proud grin. And the way he talked got to Allen, like it was the best night of the man's life. The teen felt heat rise to his cheeks, but forced it down.

"Then I asked you to marry me, and you said yes." He finished simply, but there was an undeniable happiness to his tone that put butterflies in Allen's stomach. Lavi looked furious.

"You're lying." He growled, and Allen almost snapped at him, but Tyki beat him to the punch.

"You can't _force_ demon marriage. It only works with two _willing_ participants." He grit out, giving the red-head an icy glare.

"He's right." Kanda said, and there was a bit of ice in his tone too. Allen wanted to sigh. Lavi was pissing the other man off without even knowing how or why. As it was, the red-head looked confused and annoyed that his friend wasn't siding with him, but he deflated anyway. He trusted Kanda, after all.

"Sorry…" Was muttered, but he refused to look at the demon. Allen huffed. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Lavi had a short temper sometimes, and it always took him some time to straighten out and _think_ afterwards. The best thing to do here was give him some space. But Allen knew that when he made a decision, Lavi would support it (after doing thorough pros and cons, and making _absolutely_ sure that the teen was happy).

They left shortly after, which Tyki seemed happy about (not that Allen could blame him). They got home quickly, Allen took stock of his unbearably empty fridge and decided that a shopping run was necessary. Tyki was being fairly quiet, which bothered Allen for some reason. He seemed… _worried_. Allen could only guess why. Was he really _that_ serious about this? Allen couldn't imagine why, it's not like he was some great catch or anything. He frowned. Why would the demon have made such a permanent decision anyway? Marriage in the Demon World was _binding_. Like Allen had said, it was forever (or till death). Which means that you have to be sure you're marrying the one. Could anyone really make that decision in one night? But Tyki _had_. Allen was pretty sure that demons couldn't get drunk, so the man must have known what he was doing. That begged the question: why Allen?

From what he had seen, the man had a pretty great personality (if not a bit sadistic, but Allen couldn't really say anything on _that_ account). _And_ the man was gorgeous. Demon or not, the was no getting around that fact. He attracted eyes wherever they went, and only the bare minimum were because of the horns and tail. Allen felt a niggling bit of jealously when a particularly pretty woman made eyes at the demon. And was promptly ignored. Allen bit his lip to hold back a laugh and smiled at the man when he came back with something the teen needed. Tyki perked up and grinned back easily. They finished shopping quickly, Allen only grabbing the stuff he needed since his head was still throbbing, and they made their way back to his apartment.

Tyki happily helped Allen put everything away, and then started fixing his apartment up. Cause it was trashed. Half of his furniture was either knocked over or askew, and there was still clothing everywhere. Allen blushed. It must have been a pretty wild night… After Tyki was satisfied with his efforts (he made Allen sit on the couch the entire time), he wandered back into the kitchen. Allen wanted to sigh, _again_. The man was avoiding him. He stood up, barely containing the groan, and made his way into the kitchen. He found Tyki idly fiddling with the kettle.

"You shouldn't bother talking to Cross. He won't be able to do anything…" The man stated, aiming for nonchalant and missing thoroughly. Allen eye twitched.

"I _will_ be going to Cross, because you've been upset since I mentioned him, which means he can fix this…" He argued, eyes flashing in annoyance. He immediately regretted it when he saw the sheer _hurt_ in Tyki's eyes.

"He won't fix _anything_ , because nothing's _broken_!" The man shouted, and there was so much pain in his voice that Allen could barely stand to look at him. He turned away, biting his lip. This was such a mess. What the hell was he doing? They stood in silence for a moment, before arms were winding around his waist. Allen stiffened slightly, the man trying to loosen him up by nuzzling the side of his face.

"I know you were drunk, and you hardly remember anything... But you married me for a reason, Allen. And I married you. Demons know what they want, more than any other being in the world. And I want _you_. So please… Give me a chance, let me prove myself. _Please_ …" His voice was soft, tinged with a heartbroken sort of desperation. Allen broke. This demon… This _man_ was trying _so hard_ to stay with him. And what was Allen doing? Pushing him away for the sake of it. Sure, he had been drunk and didn't _technically_ know the man, but he could give him a chance... He _would_ give him a chance. It wasn't like he hadn't seen anything he liked… The teen let out a shuddering sigh, leaning back into the warm body behind him and tilting his head back just slightly. He felt a brush of lips against his and sighed in content. This was actually pretty nice… He let Tyki deepen the kiss, enjoying the feel of their mouths moving together. Tyki pressed their foreheads together with a hum of contentment. They stood in silence for a while before the man spoke again.

"I promise, I'll make this worth it…" He murmured against Allen's lips. The teen smiled, happiness bubbling in his stomach.

"I know." He murmured back. Everything was going to be okay. Lavi would be annoying, Cross was going to be an absolute _nightmare_ , but everything would turn out fine. Allen had married a demon, and it was going to be amazing.

 _ **~END~**_

* * *

 **AN:** Prompt: "You wake up severely hungover and notice a wedding ring on your finger. Then you notice a grotesque demon from the 7th level of hell asleep next to you. It's also wearing a wedding ring." Hope you enjoyed and have a happy New Year!

 **Omake:** _Part of the family_

"You must be Allen!" Was the first thing the teen heard when they arrived at Tyki's house, followed closely by the sight of an extremely cheerful looking man. With horns and a tail. They were very similar to Tyki's, except this man's seemed to be slightly larger and just a tad more curled. He grinned brightly, and promptly pounced on the teen.

"What the hell are you _doing_?!" Allen shrieked, trying to wriggle out from underneath the demon that currently seemed to be drawing on his face with a single clawed finger. It didn't hurt, which was only a slight comfort in the situation. Though Tyki didn't seem worried. In fact, he was smiling rather happily.

"Laying my claim…" Was the distracted reply. Allen looked to Tyki for translation.

"Hmm… Uh, the closest thing the humans would have is… adoption?" He explained. Allen's eye twitched.

"What?! Why?!" He exclaimed loudly. Why the hell was a demon trying to _adopt_ him?

"Cos… Now hold still!" Was the frustrated non-reply. Allen scowled, but did as he was told. Tyki smiled warmly at his compliance. It was another moment before the other man finally answered the teen's question.

"You may be married, but that won't be enough for some demons. They'll still attack you regardless. But with this…" He paused with a triumphant look, and then gave the teen a brilliant grin.

"You're part of the family!" He said enthusiastically. Allen couldn't help the light flush that overtook his cheeks. He'd never had a family before… He huffed at the silly look on the demon's face, and didn't bother fighting the small smile creeping its way onto his. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
